The Camera
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: Dedicated to JulinX on the greatest of days... her Birthday! This tells the story of a camera and a hyperactive vocalist, which combined could make Yuki's day a whole bunch better.


**The Camera**

**Written by Hikari-kun, Idea by Cia-chan**

_Dedicated to JulinX on her Birthday, as a special Birthday/Thank you fic. Really, we can't begin to tell you how much we love your work and how much we love reading it, so this is just a short thank you for all your effort and so on, PLUS we wish you a brilliant, fabulous Birthday! Well, here's the fic! Hope you like it!_

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

_FLASH!_

Yuki sighed once again and put a hand over his face. He was starting to really regret buying that digital camera for his brat's Birthday. He thought that it would be useful thing for the rock star to carry around with him when he went away on tour so he could take any random photos he wanted.

Unfortunately, the brat hadn't put the thing down since he'd received it.

So far, he'd taken pictures of _everything_. In the apartment, outside the apartment and just of the most random things. Like, he'd taken a picture of the garbage can outside, just for the hell of it. You name it, Shu had taken a picture of it.

Maybe getting him that extra long memory card had been a _very_ bad idea…

_FLASH!_

"Grrr…"

He was beginning to start to see a whole_ lot_ of spots. And they were beginning to drive him insane.

_FLASH!_

"Grrrrrrrrr…"

When would the insanity stop? What cruel fate had befallen the novelist that made him deserve this? The Buddha was obviously punishing him for his disbelief…

… damn him.

_FLASH!_

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

He couldn't stand it. He just couldn't stand it. If the brat took _one more photo_ he was afraid he'd completely loose his sanity.

Lucky for him, his hyperactive lover put the camera down on the counter at this point and ran off. Obviously nature was calling him.

With a speed that would have made even the fastest animal jealous, Yuki grabbed the camera on the counter and was about to bash it in to bits, when he discovered the picture look-back button, allowing him to sift through all his brat's pictures.

Well, it didn't hurt to take a look, right?

He sifted through what could have been _hours_ worth of precious photos. Shu wasn't kidding when he said he'd taken it everywhere with him… there was pictures from NG, of his band mates, manager and producer. He'd even snuck one of Touma asleep and picking his nose (which would be perfect blackmail material later).

Of course there were the _random_ pictures in there too. There was pictures of trash cans, birds and buildings, with no particular pattern to them. He'd obviously just taken them as he saw them.

Then, Yuki happened to come across the _other_ pictures.

He blinked.

And blinked again.

And once more.

He stared.

Had Shuichi…_ his_ Shuichi… been trying to take pictures of his own ass?

A minute passed.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

A huge smirk crept across Yuki's face. He'd be saving these pictures for…_ future reference._

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

A further five minutes later, Shu came out of the bathroom and found Yuki with his camera.

"What are you doing Yuki?" he asked. Yuki didn't look up.

"I'm just saving your pictures for you brat. In case you use up all the memory on the camera and can't take anymore pictures next time you go on tour," he replied, eyes fixated on the screen. Shuichi wrapped his arms round his blonde lover, who then immediately abandoned the laptop and stood up off the couch where he had been sitting use the laptop.

"You want to go out for dinner tonight?" Yuki asked. His pink-haired lover happily agreed and they both left the house for dinner.

The laptop sat out on the coffee table, forgotten. And, if you looked at it then and there, you would have seen the blown up image of Shuichi's butt as the desktop wallpaper.

* * *

**A/N:** -sighs- Oh Yuki… you pervert… -sweatdrops- Sifting through pictures of your lover's butt…

Odd. Very odd.

But then again, why was Shu taking those type of pictures in the first place? **O.o** I don't even want to think about that…

Well, there you go! A Birthday fic for an amazing author, JulinX! I wish Cia would have given me more assistance than just an idea, but the stupid girl isn't capable of writing things on her own steam. She usually leaves that part up to me. Anyway, I hope you have a brilliant, fantastic and amazing Birthday and I really hope you enjoyed the fic! Trust me, it's only a portion of how much we owe you for your fantastic fanfics : ) You're truly an inspiring author and I can't wait to hear what you thought of the fic!

Well, I've got to go. Big Shu hugs to JulinX on her Birthday, and I hope many a lovely shower of cookies fall on top of you on such a grand day : ) Happy Birthday!

- Hikari-kun -


End file.
